Problem: One side of a square is $5$ meters long. What is its perimeter?
$5\text{ m}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {5} + {5} + {5} + {5} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 20\text{ m} $